User talk:Fandraxono
Finally, talk pages. Leave a message! Committee Group Hi there, Fandro ! Can you make me a sysop* ? (* Sysop = Admin) Marx422 (My talk page) My Wiki Hey Fandro, click on thev link and you will visit my very own wiki : Luigi Fun Wiki ! --Marx422 (talk) 17:21, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Pages problem Hello Fandro, I know that this doesn't have anything about Koopompany, but I has a problem on my wiki. I created a page, but doesn't show it. It says: 0 pages on this wiki. Can you help me? Link: http://mk7-communities.wikia.com/wiki/MK7_Communities_Wiki (BielGuy (talk) 23:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) Pages problem (again) Hello Fandro, I know that this doesn't have anything about Koopompany, but I has a problem on my wiki. I created a page, but doesn't show it. It says: 0 pages on this wiki. Can you help me? Link: http://mk7-communities.wikia.com/wiki/MK7_Communities_Wiki (BielGuy (talk) 23:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) Sup hulllloooooooo..... -nerdude Main Page Improvment Heyo Fandro! Recently, I updated the Adventures of White Wiki mainpage and I was wondering if you want a new main page for your wiki too. Reply soon as you can. .vectorDestiny (talk) Thanks, but to edit the main page I need to be promoted to sysop, since the main page was locked. So... can you promote me for sysop just to edit the main page please? .vectorDestiny (talk) Hello? .vectorDestiny (talk) Thanks for allowing me enter the Koopompany! .vectorDestiny (talk) May I? May I join the company? My game can be this, which I made a year ago. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 14:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yay, thanks! Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 14:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) AoW chat? Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 14:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Can I add myself to the actual page? Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 18:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) K. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 18:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) One Little Problem Hello Fandro, There's just one little problem. You forgot to put me as an Koopomany member. But you dont need to do it today. btw does Koopompany Member is like an sysop right Keebs12 (talk) 23:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Keebs12 Administration For some reason I can't turn you into a sysop. I'll make the main page editable. -You to .vectorDestiny How do you mean you can't ? Don't you know how to do that ? It's quite simple ! Just go to his contributions. Then you see User Rights Management. Click that link. Then, you see four boxes: Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback and Chatmoderator. Click all four of them. Than click "Save user groups". Or do you have a different problem ? Renember, if you're having trouble, I'm here to help you ! --Marx422 (talk) 11:39, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Did you mess with your own rights ? Did you mess with your own rights and accidentally gave your Bureaucrat status away ? --Marx422 (talk) 16:31, May 4, 2014 (UTC) R.E Don't worry Fandro, i know a person who can solve your problem: DaNASCAT is always there to help everyone in trouble ! Leave a message on his wall and he will see what he can do ! Marx422 (talk) 16:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Tim's not the only person that can help, other staff may do so if you ask them.-- 21:18, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I know. I asked Sannse. Don't worry Fandrax. I'm sure she'll help out. Withersoul (talk) 12:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC)